Semanggi Berdaun Empat
by Chained Feathers
Summary: Andai saja anak itu masih ada disampingnya, mungkin sejarah akan berkata lain. Karena bagi Muzan, semua untuk Tanjirou. Semua, semua demi Tanjirou. Canon Divergence, started from Muzan's past. Bucin!Muzan. KibuTan.
1. Chapter 1

Ketika ia masih berumur sepuluh tahun, Muzan menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dikutuk oleh para Dewa.

Bagaimana tidak? Sejauh yang Muzan ingat, ia hampir tak pernah bisa meninggalkan tempat tidurnya lebih dari sepuluh meter. Sekali pun Ia paksakan, sekujur tubuhnya pun akan meronta-ronta kesakitan dan menambah pilu yang harus ia emban. Tubuhnya yang lemah dan mudah sakit-sakitan menghalangi dirinya untuk melakukan aktivitas selayaknya manusia biasa.

Api kemarahan pun membakar di dadanya. Menari, menari, dan menari tanpa henti. Api itu terus membakar dan membakar, walau bulan telah menjadi tahun. Malahan, rasa bencinya semakin membesar dan membesar.

Ia benci dengan ketidakberdayaannya. Ia benci dengan pendahulunya yang telah memberikan dirinya tubuh yang tidak becus. Ia benci dengan Tuhan yang telah membuangnya begitu saja. Dan Ia sungguh, _sungguh_ benci dengan mereka yang memandang dirinya sebelah mata dikarenakan penyakit misterius yang ia jangkit.

_Ibunda, Ayahanda, Kakak, Adik, para pelayan… semua, semua, semua memandangku dengan pandangan kasihan, iba, dan mengejek. _Muzan mencengkram kain selimut dengan erat, amarah terbakar menggebu-gebu._ Persetan mereka semua, persetan persetan persetan persetan persetan __**persetan**__−!_

"Muzan-sama, apakah kau sudah mau tidur?"

−_ah._

Muzan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dimana terdapat seorang anak yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya mengintip malu-malu dari pintu kamarnya. Ia mengerjap sebentar, sebelum menjawab,

"Tidak. Masuklah, Tanjirou."

Sang anak, Tanjirou, tersenyum sumigrah sebelum memasuki ruangan. Sekejap api yang membakar dadanya meredup dan sirna, tergantikan oleh rasa terhibur dan bahagia. Walaupun begitu, ekspresinya masih menunjukkan kemasaman dan ketidaksukaan. Ia mendengus tatkala lelaki itu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kasurnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan sering-sering datang ke sini. Saya tidak mau tanggung jawab jika Ibunda menemukanmu ada di sini tanpa seperizinan dirinya," ucap Muzan mengernyitkan dahi.

"E-eeh…" Tanjirou manyun sambil memainkan jarinya. "Tapi… Aku masih mau menjenguk Muzan-sama…"

Muzan menghela napas. _Kepala sama otak nggak ada bedanya. Sama-sama keras._

"Terserah kau saja, yang penting kau tahu apa konsekuensinya."

"Baik! Terimakasih atas peringatannya, Muzan-sama!"

Muzan tidak menjawab, hanya membuang muka dan mengangguk kecil. Tanjirou, yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya, tidak menggubris dan terus berbicara mengenai aktivitasnya hari ini. Muzan hanya diam, mendengarkan celotehan sang anak dengan saksama.

Tanjirou. Seorang anak yatim piatu yang dipungut oleh salah satu pelayan Klan Kibutsuji, kemudian dipekerjakan sebagai pembantu. Sikapnya yang suka menolong dan ulet dalam berbagai bidang membuatnya banyak disukai oleh para pekerja. Hampir tidak ada yang dapat menemukan sisi buruk darinya kecuali ketidakmampuannya dalam menyanyi.

Tanjirou. Seorang anak yang umurnya masih belia, yang kini baru saja menginjak usia duabelas tahun−beda empat tahun dengan Muzan. Ia memiliki bekas luka di dahi bagian kanan akibat suatu kecelakaan yang pernah terjadi di dapur. Telapak tangannya penuh akan goresan dan penebalan kulit, bukti nyata dari kerja kerasnya mencari nafkah.

Tanjirou. Seorang anak yang selalu tersenyum tulus dari lubuk hatinya, memberikan pelukan hangat secara cuma-cuma bagi jiwa-jiwa malang yang merindukan kasih dan cinta. Tak pernah dia bersikap curang atau pun nakal seperti anak-anak lain, seakan dia sudah tidak punya tulang keji kali pertama ia menghembuskan napas.

Tanjirou.

Seorang anak tak bermarga yang tak lebih pelayan keluarga Muzan, namun ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki posisi spesial di mata Muzan.

(Tanjirou adalah sahabatnya.

Keluarganya.)

Tanjirou. Anak angkat seorang pelayan. Anak nakal yang kerap mengunjunginya dengan alasan sentimental, alhasil melawan perintah sang Nyonya Klan Kibutsuji untuk tidak mengunjungi Muzan.

Anak pertama yang memandangnya dengan hangat, tanpa rasa iba maupun mengejek.

(Tanjirou adalah Mataharinya.)

"−lalu aku menemukan ini! Lihat, Muzan-sama! Semanggi berdaun empat! Aku dengar kalau seseorang mempunyai ini, mereka akan bernasib baik. Apakah itu benar, Muzan-sama?"

Muzan menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa dan memilih untuk mendegus. "Mana saya tahu, lagipula itu terdengar konyol. Memangnya tanaman bisa berdampak apa pada nasib baik dan buruk manusia? Jangan mudah percaya omongan orang, Tanjirou. Nanti otakmu malah makin terisi dengan hal tidak berguna."

Salah. Muzan sebenarnya tahu betul dengan mitos tersebut−sebagai seseorang yang datang dari kaum terpelajar, tentu saja ia mengetahuinya. Hanya saja ia memilih untuk tidak mempercayainya, dan tidak ingin Tanjirou ikut mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu.

Tanjirou itu naif. Polos bak kertas putih tanpa noda. Walau Muzan akui ia terhibur dengan kepolosan sang pelayannya yang satu itu, ia tidak ingin Tanjirou menjadi seseorang yang mudah dibodohi.

Cuih. Tidak sudi.

"Jangan seperti itu, Muzan-sama. Sisi pesimismu keluar lagi…"

Muzan melemparkan tatapan tajam. "Dibilangin malah ngeyel. Kau itu benar-benar keras kepala ya, Tanjirou."

Tanjirou menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. "Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Muzan-sama! Aku pun juga bangga dengan kepalaku ini; kemarin aku berhasil membunuh babi liar dengan satu sundulan!"

"…" Muzan menghela napas, namun bibirnya tersungging senyuman lembut. "Dasar… kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?"

"?" Tanjirou memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, tetapi ia tidak menggubrisnya. Selama majikannya senang, ia tidak akan bertanya banyak.

"Aku jujur tidak tahu kalau semanggi berdaun empat bisa mendatangkan keberuntungan atau tidak, tapi…"

Tanjirou menyodorkan tanaman tersebut kepada Muzan. Sesaat, Muzan menyadari luka-luka baru yang menghiasi tangan anak itu dan tanah yang masih terselip di sela kukunya.

_Dia…_

"Aku sangat berharap agar Muzan-sama dapat sembuh dari penyakitnya. Karena itu, aku mohon terimalah semanggi ini. Kalau Muzan-sama selalu menyimpannya, aku yakin suatu saat nanti Muzan-sama akan dibebaskan dari penyakitnya!"

Muzan terdiam, berusaha memproses kalimat yang diutarakan Tanjirou.

…_Dia tidak menemukannya dengan tidak sengaja,_ sadarnya. _Dia mencarinya di tengah-tengah matahari terik, memilah ratusan hingga ribuan helai rumput untuk menemukan tanaman yang mitosnya pun tidak jelas._

_Untuk…ku. _

…_Ah… Sial,_

Muzan menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan, menghalangi pandangan Tanjirou yang penuh akan kenaifan melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

_Dadaku berdegup terlalu kencang. _

Muzan mengalihkan wajahnya dan berucap, "Lancang juga kau ini, memberikan rumput liar kepada saya dan memaksa saya untuk menerimanya."

"Ah−!" Tanjirou menggeleng cepat. "B-bukan maksud saya, Muzan-sama! Saya hanya ingin−"

"Setidaknya keringkan dulu dan tempel pada secarik kertas," potongnya. "Jika kau sudah melakukannya, baru saya terima. Setidaknya tanaman itu tidak akan mati dalam waktu lama dan berguna untuk saya."

"…Oh!" Mata Tanjirou membulat. "Maksud Muzan-sama, dijadikan pembatas buku dulu?"

"Terserah kau sendiri mau dijadikan apa."

"Baik, Muzan-sama! Terimakasih atas sarannya!" Tanjirou membungkuk kepada sang lelaki yang menjabat sebagai majikannya, tidak lupa melempar senyuman hangat yang selalu ditujukan kepadanya. "Aku permisi dulu Muzan-sama, besok aku akan datang lagi."

Muzan mengangguk kecil. "Suka-suka kau saja."

Tanjirou membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Muzan seorang diri.

…_Bodoh._

Kalau saja Tanjirou sempat berbalik sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, dia pasti akan melihat jelas betapa merahnya kedua pipi majikannya.

.

(Tanjirou adalah orang pertama yang memandang Muzan sebagai manusia yang berhak untuk hidup sepenuhnya, ketimbang seseorang yang masa depannya telah dirampas.

Aah, sungguh merepotkan, perasaan manusia. Selalu melembek kala dihadapkan dengan hal-hal sentimental.

Tetapi…

Ini tidak buruk.

Sangat tidak buruk.)

Muzan sudah tahu, sejak musim dingin keempatbelas-nya,

Bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada sang anak berkepala batu−Tanjirou.

* * *

"_Anda… Muzan-sama?"_

Kala itu, Tanjirou masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Dia masih merupakan anak kecil kurang gizi yang dipungut oleh seorang pelayan yang iba, kemudian dipekerjakan di kediaman Klan Kibutsuji dikarenakan alasan ekonomi dan kebutuhan pribadi.

Tanjirou pada saat itu sering melakukan kesalahan. Memecahkan piring, salah masuk ruangan, tidak membersihkan ruangan dengan teliti, dan seterusnya. Untung saja semua orang tahu bahwa Tanjirou masih tidak berpengalaman dan terlalu belia, karena itu ia tidak pernah menerima hukuman yang berat.

Lagipula, Tanjirou itu anak yang tekun. Dia selalu berusaha untuk membenarkan kesalahannya dan tak pernah malu untuk bertanya atau pun meminta bantuan.

Namun, bukan berarti kesalahan lama tidak akan terulang. Seperti waktu itu.

"…_Kau… Saya tidak pernah melihat wajahmu? Siapa kau? Berani juga kau masuk ke ruanganku tanpa izin."_

"_Ah! Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda! Saya tidak bermaksud memasuki ruangan Anda tanpa izin! Saya kira ini ruangan Nyonya Besar… M-maafkan kelancangan saya!"_

"…_Ho,"_

Sang Tuan Muda, Kibutsuji Muzan, merupakan anak dari pasangan Kibutsuji yang terkenal akan penyakitnya. Lelaki yang berumur empatbelas tahun itu terkenal di kalangan pelayan akan sikapnya yang dingin dan memandang semua orang sebagai sampah, termasuk kepada keluarganya sendiri. Karena sikapnya itu pun diam-diam para pelayan sering menggunjingnya dan menjadikannya sebagai bahan olok, terutama mengenai ketidakmampuan Muzan untuk memiliki kehidupan yang normal.

"_Padahal untuk bertahan hidup saja ia harus bergantung pada orang lain… dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung."_

"_Benar. Padahal harusnya ia berterimakasih kepada kita karena harus mengurus segala aspek kehidupannya, termasuk eksresi. Memangnya dia tidak tahu betapa menjijikkannya itu?"_

"_Orang yang sebentar lagi mati harusnya menghormati kita yang akan hidup jauh lebih lama. Bukan memperlakukannya seperti sampah."_

"_Hahahahaha!"_

Tentu saja, Muzan mengetahui akan hal itu. Ia sudah mengetahui segala gunjingan dan olokan yang berputar di dalam kediaman Kibutsuji−dari yang sebatas antar pelayan hingga gunjingan dari keluarganya sendiri. Ia sudah tahu siapa saja yang membencinya, siapa yang memandangnya sebelah mata, siapa yang mengharapkan kematiannya. Ia bahkan tahu siapa saja yang kerap menjilatinya seakan-akan Muzan hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu-menahu akan dunia.

Ia tahu semua.

Namun, ia tidak tahu apapun mengenai sang anak yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintunya.

"_Masuk. Jangan lupa tutup pintunya rapat-rapat."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kenapa? Bukannya kau sendiri yang ragu jika Saya Muzan atau tidak? Berbahagialah, karena Saya memperbolehkan kau untuk mengenal Saya lebih jauh."_

"_Eh? Um−eeeh…? M-maksud Anda, Saya harus mengintrogasi Muzan-sama? T-tapi, Saya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Anda…"_

"…"

Dan Muzan pun cepat menyadari bahwa anak di depannya itu sangatlah naif tingkat atas. Atau bego. Terkadang perbedaan keduanya beda tipis, tergantung bagaimana penyampaiannya.

Akan tetapi, Muzan harus mengakui bahwa ia merasa terhibur dengan keberadaan makhluk tuhan yang kelewat polos tersebut. Tak pernah sekali pun Tanjirou memberikan tatapan iba atau jijik kepadanya, hanya murni tatapan penuh akan rasa keingintahuan. Tanjirou memperlakukannya seakan-akan Muzan adalah seseorang yang normal, seseorang yang menjadi subyek olokan dan gunjingan dari penghuni kediaman Klan Kibutsuji.

"_Kau itu… anak yang aneh."_

"_A-aneh? Apa yang Muzan-sama maksud luka di dahiku? Atau rambutku? A-Apa perlu saya potong rambut saya?"_

"_Bukan itu... Maksud saya−ah, sudahlah. Lupakan apa yang saya omong tadi."_

Naif.

Cengeng.

Kelewat polos.

Terlalu peduli dengan urusan orang lain.

Beribu label negatif muncul di benak Muzan tatkala Tanjirou muncul di hadapannya, namun semua sirna kala Tanjirou tersenyum lebar dan berkata,

"_Muzan-sama ternyata sangatlah lembut ya, jauh berbeda dengan apa yang orang lain katakan."_

"…_Ha?"_

Walau Muzan sudah terbiasa dengan cemoohan, bukan berarti ia jarang mendengar pujian yang ditujukan padanya. Ia sering mendengar pujian kosong dari para penjilat yang mengincar posisinya, atau pujian tanpa memandang bulu yang dahulu−jauh sebelum dirinya hanya bisa terbaring di atas kasur−sering dilontarkan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Akan tetapi, mendengar seseorang memujinya dari lubuk hati terdalam, dipadu dengan senyuman yang sinarnya mengalahkan mentari,

Muzan tidak dapat berkutik.

"_L-lembut dari mananya? Ukh, kau ini.. Saya sama sekali tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirmu. Terlalu konyol."_

"_Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya berkata apa adanya! Muzan-sama adalah orang yang benar-benar sangat lembut!"_

"_Karena itu Saya katakan, Saya tidak bisa mengikuti jalan pikir kau. Anehnya melampaui batas akal manusia biasa."_

Bahkan ketika Nyonya Besar telah menurunkan titahnya untuk tidak memperbolehkan siapa pun terkecuali orang-orang terpilih untuk mengunjungi Muzan, Tanjirou tetap bersikeras untuk menyisihkan waktunya mengunjungi sang majikan yang terkenal akan acuh tak acuhnya.

"_Muzan-sama pasti bosan sendiri terus, karena itu sebagai pelayan anda, Saya akan mengunjungi Anda setiap hari!"_

"…"

Jujur, pada awalnya Muzan merasa sangat terganggu. Rasanya seperti mengurus anak kecil yang terpisah dari orangtuanya, dan mau tidak mau Muzan harus mendengar celotehan panjangnya tanpa henti. Terkadang menguntungkan untuknya−kini ia tahu persis jadwal para pelayan dan kebiasaan buruk mereka. Lumayan, ada bahan _blackmail_ baru−, namun lebih sering ia harus mendengarkan omongan tak berguna seperti keseharian Tanjirou atau hal-hal menarik yang ia temui sepanjang pekerjaannya.

"_Muzan-sama, lihat apa yang Saya temukan!"_

"_Muzan-sama, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Saya tidak tega melihat Anda kesakitan seperti ini… Ah, apakah Anda mau minum dahulu? Mari Saya bantu!"_

"_Muzan-sama, apa Anda merasa agak baikan sekarang? Apa Anda ingin mencoba−"_

"_Muzan-sama, aku tadi diberikan ini oleh nenek yang suka menjaga warung di ujung kota! Muzan-sama mau?"_

"_Muzan-sama, Muzan-sama!"_

"_Muzan-sama!"_

−Namun anehnya, Muzan tidak pernah satu kali pun merasa muak mendengarnya.

Bahkan, Muzan ingin Tanjirou terus memanggil namanya lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Muzan ingin Tanjirou terus, dan terus mengunjunginya dan tersenyum kepadanya bak matahari yang tak pernah redup cahayanya.

Teruslah tersenyum untukku, Tanjirou. Panggil namaku, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Teruslah kau menemuiku, Tanjirou. Janganlah takut dengan mata dan telinga Ibunda, karena aku akan mengutuknya habis-habisan tatkala ia berani mengayunkan tangannya kepadamu.

Tanjirou, Tanjirou, Tanjirou.

(Muzan tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini muncul, dan apa yang menjadi pemicunya.

Namun pada musim dingin keempatbelasnya, ia menyadari,

Bahwa kini ia telah terobsesi dengan sosok hangat yang bernama Tanjirou.)

* * *

"Eh? Menikah?"

Muzan mengangguk kecil. "Kau sekarang sudah berusia tigabelas tahun. Beberapa tahun lagi kau pasti akan dipaksa untuk meminang seseorang. Setidaknya kau harus mempersiapkan mentalmu dari sekarang−seperti apa rumah tangga yang ingin kau bentuk? Pasangan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Pasangan, ya…" Tanjirou melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dahi mengernyit hebat. "Hm… Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Maaf Muzan-sama, tapi kurasa menikah bukan sesuatu untukku."

"Ho…" Muzan memalingkan pandangannya, tak ada ekspresi yang mewarnai raut mukanya. Seakan ia acuh tidak acuh dengan jawaban Tanjirou.

Di sisi lain, ratusan emosi bergejolak di dada Muzan. Dadanya terasa seperti mau meledak tatkala Tanjirou mengutarakan keengganannya dalam mengikat simpul tali merah.

_Harusnya jangan pakai gestur tidak langsung seperti ini, _umpatnya. _Tanjirou mana ngerti. Yang ada dia salah paham._

_Nanti dia mengira aku akan menikah dengan orang lain… Sungguh bodoh engkau, Kibutsuji Muzan!_

Ya. Kibutsuji Muzan serius berencana untuk meminang sang bocah dibawah umur. Namun patut disayangkan bahwa sang pujaan hati memiliki pengetahuan minim mengenai hubungan romantis antara manusia, karena itu perlu pendekatan spesial bila Muzan ingin menunjukkan intensinya dengan jelas.

Muzan tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya bersama seseorang yang bukan Tanjirou, dan membayangkan sebaliknya hanya membakar api kecemburuan di dalam dadanya. Jikalau Tanjirou ternyata tidak menaruh perasaan yang sama kepada Muzan, maka ia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan hati sang pujaan.

Tanjirou, Tanjirou, Tanjirou.

"…Bagaimana denganku?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana jika kau dengan saya?" Ulang Muzan, kini disertai dengan senyum jenaka. "Saya bukan seseorang yang asing, pula usia kita hanya berbeda empat tahun. Bagaimana menurutku?"

Wajah Tanjirou pun serta-merta memerah. "Eh? Eh? E-ehhh?" paniknya. "T-tapi aku hanya pelayan biasa, dan juga seorang laki-laki! L-lagipula, aku tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan pria seperti Muzan-sama…"

"Sejak kapan kau yang memutuskan siapa yang pantas bersanding denganku?"

Tanjirou langsung ciut kala Muzan memberikan tatapan dingin. Sang empunya memandang pelayannya lama, sebelum menghela napas panjang.

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu," ucapnya. "Saya…merasa tidak rela, jika suatu saat nanti kau akan bersanding dengan orang lain, sedangkan saya sendiri masih dipermainkan oleh waktu."

_Aku tidak mau kau bahagia di dunia tanpa keberadaanku,_ adalah kalimat yang ingin ia katakan, namun Muzan urungkan. Dia tidak mau mengekang Tanjirou layaknya burung di dalam sangkar−walaupun jiwa dan raganya meneriakkan sebaliknya.

Muzan memang mencintai Tanjirou, dan bahkan bisa dibilang terobsesi dengannya, namun ada bagian kecil dari hatinya yang membantunya untuk berpikir jernih. Bagian kecil dari dirinya yang sadar akan kondisi tubuhnya, yang selalu menghawatirkan kelangsungan hidupnya seraya waktu berjalan.

Bagian kecil dari Muzan, yang merupakan perwujudan dari sisi lemah dirinya yang ia tutupi sejauh yang dia ingat.

"Besok, akan ada dokter yang datang memberiku obat," ujar Muzan. Ia tahu bahwa Tanjirou sudah mengetahui akan hal itu−seluruh penghuni di kediaman Kibutsuji dibuat pontang-panting menyambut kedatangan sang dokter yang kabarnya bertangan dingin−, namun untuk kali ini ia tidak dapat membawa dirinya untuk peduli.

"Saya tidak tahu apakah ia berkompeten atau tidak, tapi…" Omongannya terhenti sesaat, sebelum ia lanjutkan, "Jikalau, dan hanya jikalau saya bisa sembuh dari penyakit ini,

Maukah kau menjadi milikku, Tanjirou?"

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Seuatu yang menyangkut air mata, senyuman sehangat mentari, dan dua bibir menyatu−mengikat janji di atas pahitnya kehidupan.

Secara lengkapnya, hanya Muzan, Tanjirou, dan Tuhan yang berhak tahu.

* * *

Muzan tidak dapat percaya bahwa manusia semacam ini adalah dokter yang (katanya) dapat menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Ia lebih tidak percaya lagi bahwa seluruh keluarganya menaruh kepercayaan penuh kepada manusia yang terlihat jelas jauh lebih _bangsat_ ketimbang Muzan sendiri.

Muzan sadar kalau dirinya merupakan definisi dasar dari seseorang yang tidak memiliki rasa berperikemanusiaan−kecuali terhadap Tanjirou, tentunya−, tetapi ada suatu hal yang membuatnya amat sangat tidak menyukai lelaki yang asal usulnya saja tidak diketahui.

Ditambah, lelaki itu selalu tersenyum.

Selalu. Tersenyum.

Memang, Tanjirou juga kurang lebih sama seperti sang dokter itu, namun setidaknya Muzan tahu bahwa Tanjirou selalu tersenyum dari lubuk hati terdalamnya, ditambah tak jarang ia menampilkan ekspresi lain layaknya manusia normal−anak itu sama sekali tidak dapat berbohong. Dan tentu saja, lelaki itu sangat tidak pantas untuk disandingkan dengan seseorang seperti Tanjirou.

Alih-alih Muzan percaya dengan sang dokter, ia bahkan tidak pernah satu kali pun melihat ekspresi sang dokter tidak tersenyum, seakan-akan lelaki itu tidak memiliki raut muka lain selain itu. Hal itu membuatnya was-was sekaligus kesal−apa yang direncanakan oleh lelaki itu? Apa jangan-jangan ia berencana untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan klan Kibutsuji dengan menyusupkan dirinya di antara mereka?

Di samping rasa ketidaksukaannya terhadap sang dokter, Muzan juga merasa geram dengan keluarganya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa mereka, orang-orang terhormat yang menyandang nama Klan Kibutsuji, percaya begitu saja dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak memberikan namanya, hanya karena ia terkenal akan kedermawanannya?

Kalau saja ia tidak terbaring sakit dan tak berdaya seperti sekarang, Muzan sudah menggampar mereka satu per satu. Kebodohan mereka yang tiada tara sungguh menghina status Muzan sebagai seseorang yang masih memiliki akal sehat dan kecerdasan.

_Pantas saja Tanjirou masih lugu walaupun aku sudah berusaha untuk mengajarinya_, pikir Muzan kesal. _Ternyata ia dididik oleh manusia-manusia tak becus seperti mereka. Sungguh menggelikan._

Amarah Muzan pun semakin jelek seiring waktu bergulir. Selain ia tidak bisa bertemu Tanjirou dan harus melihat wajah sang dokter bajingan setiap hari, sakitnya kian parah hingga titik Muzan hampir tidak dapat membedakan mana realita dan mana dunia mimpi. Sekujur tubuhnya panas, sangat panas seakan ia sedang dibakar hidup-hidup. Muzan bahkan tak sanggup untuk menelan makanan; setiap makanan yang masuk ke perutnya ia muntahkan beberapa menit kemudian.

Melihat wajah sang dokter yang selalu tersenyum hanya memperparah keadaan.

Muzan sangat, amat ingin membunuh lelaki itu. Dan menemui Tanjirou lagi, kalau bisa.

* * *

Ketika sang dokter memberitahu Muzan bahwa dirinya tidak dapat hidup lebih dari duapuluh tahun, ada sesuatu yang meletik di kepalanya.

Mungkin karena dari awal Muzan sudah tidak suka dengan lelaki itu. Hingga titik akhir pun rasa kebenciannya tidak berkurang, malahan semakin berkembang.

Mungkin karena Muzan telah dipaksa minum ramuan percobaannya−secara tidak langsung menjadikan Muzan sebagai kelinci percobaan dari si brengsek itu, dan membuat sakitnya tambah parah.

Mungkin karena sudah hampir dua minggu ia tak dapat bertemu Tanjirou atau bahkan mendengar namanya disebut.

Mungkin karena amarahnya yang kian hari menggebu layaknya api disiram minyak.

Atau mungkin, semua di atas bertumpuk menjadi satu dan membuat Muzan akhirnya meledak.

Ia tak bisa mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang Muzan ingat hanyalah dirinya meraih pisau yang disembunyikan untuk keperluan pertahanan diri, teriakan kaget, rasa marah yang dahsyat, dan–

Merah mewarnai pandangannya, dan ada mayat terbujur kaku beberapa puluh centi di depannya.

Muzan telah membunuh lelaki itu.

…

Lucunya,

Muzan sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

Pria bangsat itu pentas mendapatkan ganjaran atas tingkah lakunya yang kelewat menyebalkan.

* * *

…_Aneh. _

Sudah hampir dua hari setelah insiden kematian sang dokter misterius tersebut. Keluarganya menepis insiden tersebut sebagai bentuk perlawanan diri Muzan atas ketidaklancangan sang dokter, atau sesuatu yang mendekati hal tersebut.

Mereka tidak ingin mempermasalahkan lebih lanjut, lantaran Muzan kini telah terbebas dari penyakitnya. Kini dia dapat beraktivitas selayaknya manusia normal, tidak lagi berbaring di kasurnya tak berdaya.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang ingin mengundang amarah sang Kibutsuji Muzan. Bila dirinya yang masih tergolek lemah saja sudah membuat orang berdiri, bagaimana dengan dirinya yang kini dapat mengitari rumah dari ujung ke ujung tanpa kesulitan?

Namun, sedikit yang mereka tahu, fokus Muzan pada saat ini bukanlah mereka, melainkan sang pelayan muda yang memiliki senyuman secerah mentari. Sang pelayan yang dua minggu Muzan tak dengar kabarnya, dan tidak dapat ditemukan keberadaannya walau ia sudah mencarinya.

_Sungguh aneh, _pikirnya risau sembari berjalan menyusuri Lorong ditengah kegelapan malam. _Kemana bocah itu? Jangan bilang dia kabur dari sini? Tidak mungkin. Tanjirou bukanlah seseorang seperti itu._

Firasatnya sudah jelek semenjak telinganya tak lagi mendengar nama Tanjirou disebut, bahkan oleh pelayan yang sedang berbincang antar satu sama lain. Muzan tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan sang pujangga sama sekali, seakan-akan anak itu telah lenyap dari dunia seutuhnya.

Muzan menolak untuk mempercayainya.

Tanjirou adalah miliknya seorang. Muzan tidak akan rela jika mataharinya direbut oleh orang lain, bahkan oleh _shogun_ sekalipun. Muzan lebih memilih untuk mati ketimbang harus menyaksikan satu-satunya orang yang ia sayangi, yang ia puja sepenuhnya, direngut oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengerti betapa spesial makhluk yang satu itu.

Persetan dengan Klan Kibutsuji yang terhormat dan segala jargon yang mereka pegang. Di mata Muzan, mereka tak lebih dari segerombolan semut yang berlindung dibawah takhta dan nama agung. Sekali tiup, dan mereka akan runtuh.

"−Oi," Muzan menghardik salah satu pelayan yang kebetulan muncul dihadapannya. Pelayan itu memekik ketakutan sebelum membungkuk dalam-dalam kepada sang majikan.

Muzan langsung berbicara sebelum sang pelayan dapat membuka mulutnya. Ia tak punya waktu untuk mendengar celotehan tak berguna. "Kau. Katakan: dimana Tanjirou? Beri tahu saya dimana dia sekarang!"

"Hiii!" Sang pelayan memekik ketakutan. "D-Dia ada di bilik belakang taman, Tuan Muda! Tanjirou berada di situ sejak seminggu yang lalu!"

"…Seminggu yang lalu?"

_Bilik belakang taman… Bukankah itu tempat yang dikhususkan untuk menghukum pelayan yang melanggar aturan−? _

Sang pelayan mengangguk cepat, tidak berani menatap wajah sang penerus Klan Kibutsuji yang terkenal akan amarahnya. "B-benar Tuan. Tanjirou telah melanggar beberapa peraturan Nyonya Besar, karena itu dia dikirim−Tuan?! Anda mau ke mana?!"

"Diam!" hardik Muzan kasar dan mempercepat langkahnya ke tempat dimana Tanjirou berada. Dia tidak peduli jika suaranya membangunkan orang lain atau hardikannya membuat sang pelayan yang malang hampir pingsan saking takutnya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Tanjirou, dan fakta bahwa ia kini disekap di bilik belakang taman.

Muzan tidak percaya bahwa Tanjirou akan dikurung di tempat keji seperti itu−bilik tersebut hanya diperuntukkan bagi para pelayan yang telah melakukan kesalahan fatal dalam pekerjaannya. Leluhurnya mendesain khusus agar bilik itu mendapat minim cahaya dan rawan kotor, supaya sang pelayan yang disekap di sana mendapatkan efek jera yang berlipat ganda.

Tidak ada yang pulang selamat setelah terkurung di sana lebih dari tiga hari. Tak jarang mereka menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di situ, mayatnya kemudian ditemukan selang beberapa hari.

Memang sekeji itulah Klan Kibutsuji, turun temurun. Layaknya setan berkulit manusia.

Tetapi, menghukum Tanjirou begitu saja−mereka sungguh kelewatan.

Muzan bersyukur bahwa waktu masih tengah malam, karenanya tidak ada satu pun orang yang menjaga di bilik itu. Lelaki itu meringis tatkala melihat kondisi menyedihkan dari tempat kotor tersebut.

Tanjirou. Tanjirou. Tanjirou.

Bertahanlah. Bertahanlah, Tanjirou. Tanjirou. Tanjirou.

Tanjirou.

Tanjirou.

Tanjirou.

Tanjirou−

"Muzan…sama?"

_Tanjirou._

Muzan membeku tatkala matanya dihadapkan dengan sosok yang sangat ia kenal, terbujur lunglai bagaikan boneka yang lepas dari tari penggeraknya di tengah ruangan yang nyaris pantas untuk disebut sebagai penjara. Sejukur tubuhnya penuh akan luka, bermandikan darah dan aroma kematian. Iris merahnya, yang memancarkan kehangatan, kini meredup dan minim akan cahaya kehidupan.

"Muzan…sama," lirihnya, dan perlahan ujung bibirnya tersungging. "Ahh… Muzan-sama… Akhirnya…"

_Oh, Tanjirou._

Dengan tangan gemetar, Muzan mengangkat kepala Tanjirou dan merangkulnya dengan hati-hati. Napasnya memburu, berusaha mengontrol emosi yang hampir meledak melihat keadaan sang pujangga yang sungguh memprihatinkan.

Dadanya sesak. Sakit. Ia ingin berteriak, memburu orang-orang yang telah menyiksanya, dan tertawa di atas kesengsaraan mereka. Ia ingin menangis, meratapi ketidakberdayaannya beberapa hari silam dan keteledorannya yang mengakibatkan Tanjirou tersiksa.

Muzan ingin tertawa dengan kekonyolan yang Tuhan berikan ke mereka. Sungguh lucu. Setelah Tuhan bosan mempermainkan nyawanya, Tuhan pun memilih Tanjirou sebagai mainan barunya.

Mainan baru yang jauh lebih menarik untuk dipermainkan hingga rusak.

"Muzan…sama…?"

Tangan ringkih lambat laun terangkat, berusaha menyentuh wajah yang lama ia tak jumpai. Muzan mendekatkan wajahnya pada sentuhan lemah yang Tanjirou berikan. Untuk sesaat, ia menyadari bahwa itu kali pertama Tanjirou berani memegang wajahnya langsung.

Hangat.

Sungguh hangat.

"Akhirnya… aku… melihatmu…" Kedua iris Tanjirou melembut, memancarkan kehangatan walau kegelapan perlahan menkontaminasi cahaya kehidupannya. "Terimakasih… Tuhan…"

_Jangan. _

"Jangan berterimakasih pada Tuhan," bisik Muzan parau. "Tuhan telah mempermainkanmu, Tanjirou. Tuhanlah yang telah membuatmu sengsara. Dia tidak pantas menerima terimakasihmu, ketika ia bahkan tidak dapat menyelamatkanmu."

_Hentikan, Tanjirou. Hentikan sikapmu yang menerima hukuman apapun yang ditujukan padamu. _

"…Muzan…sama…heheh…tidak berubah…"

"Tidak akan, Tanjirou. Saya tidak akan berubah."

Tanjirou. Tanjirou. Tanjirou.

_Sahabatku._

_Kasihku._

_Matahariku._

Tanjirou yang lugu, Tanjirou yang malang.

_Ini semua salahku._

Seketika pandangan Muzan menjadi kabur, dan ada sesuatu yang basah mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ah, apakah dirinya mengangis?

Seorang Kibutsuji Muzan, seseorang yang terkenal akan kekejamannya, menangis?

Tentu saja.

Semua karena Tanjirou.

Semua untuk Tanjirou.

"Kau…benar-benar bodoh…"

Bodoh karena percaya dengan Klan Kibutsuji yang terkenal akan kebusukannya. Bodoh karena tertipu oleh tipu muslihat para pekerja yang hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri.

Bodoh karena telah menaruh hati pada makhluk keji seperti Kibutsuji Muzan.

Tanjirou tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya mengelus pelan pipi Muzan dan memberikan senyuman hangatnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Jika… Suatu saat…'ku terlahir…

Apakah… Muzan…menerimaku…?"

(Jika suatu saat Tanjirou terlahir kembali,

Apakah Muzan akan menerimanya kembali, seperti waktu dahulu?)

Pertanyaan konyol.

"Tentu saja," Muzan menggenggam erat tangan Tanjirou, mencoba untuk merekam rasa hangat yang perlahan pudar. "Saya tidak akan peduli kau mau berteriak atau mengutukku−saya akan memenuhi janjiku padamu, Tanjirou. Saya tidak akan biarkan dirimu bahagia jika bukan saya yang berada di sampingmu. Kau ingat, bukan?"

"…Ingat," Perlahan Tanjirou memejamkan matanya, senyum penuh kebahagiaan kekal tersungging.

_Ah,_ Muzan memejamkan mata dan memeluk erat Tanjirou−merasakan napasnya yang kian melemah, melemah, melemah.

_Tuhan sungguh tidak adil._

"Muzan…

_Aku menyukaimu_."

Kalau Tuhan memang adil,

Ia tidak akan mempermainkan nyawa yang ia kasihi seperti ini.

* * *

Dunia terasa hampa sejak saat itu.

Setelah kematian Tanjirou, Muzan mulai menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dirinya tidak dapat bertemu dengan cahaya matahari langsung, atau ia akan mati terbakar. Ia menyadarinya tatkala jemarinya tidak sengaja terkena sinar yang masuk melalui sela-sela ruang dan terbakar. Untung saja ruangan tersebut sangatlah minim akan penerangan, kalau tidak Muzan bisa saja mati sia-sia.

Selain itu, Muzan menyadari bahwa ia _sangat_ menginginkan daging manusia untuk dimakan.

Ia ingin membenamkan gigi-giginya, dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya hingga tak ada yang dapat mengenali mereka. Ia ingin mendengar jeritan kesakitan dan tangisan memohon ampun, seraya ia menjadikan mereka pemuas dahaga liarnya.

(Dalam satu malam, Kibutsuji Muzan telah membunuh seluruh anggota Klan Kibutsuji beserta para pelayannya.

Muzan tidak merasa kasihan. Tidak ada ampun yang tersisa di hatinya.

Semua, semua telah lenyap; hilang bersama nyawa Tanjirou.)

.

(Entah mengapa, Tanjirou sama sekali tidak mengundang nafsu iblisnya. Karena itu, Muzan dapat melaksanakan proses pemakamannya dengan lancar.

Mungkin karena tubuh itu adalah tubuh Tanjirou.

Mungkin.)

Muzan sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang bukan lagi manusia. Kini Muzan adalah makhluk pemakan manusia, makhluk superior yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi akal pikir manusia.

Kini Muzan adalah makhluk kekal yang menyandingi Tuhan−_oni_.

Satu-satunya hal yang menghalangi jalannya untuk mendapatkan kekekalan yang abadi adalah kelemahannya terhadap sinar matahari. Muzan berusaha untuk merekontruksi ulang ramuan yang telah mengubah dirinya menjadi _oni_, bakung lelabah biru, namun tak ayal. Ia tidak dapat memecahkan bagaimana ramuan itu dibuat, dan bagaimana sang dokter sialan itu mendapatkan bunga bakung lelabah biru. Mengunjungi tiap sudut Jepang pun tak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan; walau setidaknya kini Muzan mendapatkan bawahan _oni_ berkat mencampurkan darahnya ke tubuh mereka.

Tujuannya kini hanya satu: mendapatkan tubuh yang imun terhadap sinar matahari. Muzan tidak peduli jika ia harus mencarinya hingga ribuan tahun; sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang dimau, Muzan tidak akan pernah berhenti. Tidak akan pernah.

(Jauh di lubuk hati terdalam Muzan, dirinya menyesali satu hal:

Tidak mengubah Tanjirou menjadi _oni_ sepertinya ketika ia masih bernapas.

Jika saja Tanjirou masih ada di dunia ini, Muzan pasti tidak akan merasa kehilangan seperti ini. Ia mungkin tidak akan mengejar suatu ramuan yang asal-usulnya masih dipertanyakan.

Bahkan, mungkin Muzan tidak akan mencari cara untuk mendapatkan tubuh kekal yang sempurna. Mungkin Muzan memilih untuk menetap di suatu tempat terpencil, jauh dari pemukiman dan kehidupan manusia, untuk membangun nirwana hanya untuk berdua.

Dan mungkin, mungkin, dengan sendirinya mereka akan menemukan jalan lain untuk mencapai keabadian seutuhnya.

Jika saja Tanjirou masih ada, mungkin sejarah menceritakan kisah yang berbeda.

Tanjirou, Tanjirou, Tanjirou.)

.

Muzan menatap pembatas bukunya sebelum menyisipkannya pada buku yang ia sedang baca.

Semanggi berdaun empat.

Keberuntungan selalu berada di pihaknya.

* * *

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat.

Atau lebih tepatnya, waktu kini tidak memiliki efek apapun bagi Muzan. Tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya, Muzan tidak menua ataupun berubah. Walau era telah berganti kesekian kali, ia tetaplah Kibutsuji Muzan−_oni_ pertama dan terkuat sepanjang masa, pemimpin _de facto_ seluruh _oni_ yang beredar di penjuru Jepang. Ia adalah musuh abadi umat manusia, khususnya bagi Klan Ubuyashiki dan cecunguknya, _Kisatsutai_.

_Hm. Ternyata masih ada yang selamat dari pembantaian dan membentuk klan baru untuk melawannya. Sungguh lucu._

Konyol. Muzan tidak pernah bisa mengerti dedikasi Ubuyashiki dan _kisatsutai _untuk memenggal kepalanya.

Amarah atas pembantaian keluarganya? Kutukan akibat eksistensinya?

Sungguh menggelikan. Muzan tidak pernah memerintahkan secara spesifik kepada bawahannya untuk menargetkan keluarganya, dan ia tak pernah peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Sang petinggi ras oni tersebut hanya memberi satu perintah: mencari keberadaan bakung lelabah biru. Urusan dahaga dan hasrat lapar mereka bukan urusannya.

Memang dasar insting busuk manusia untuk selalu mencari kambing hitam.

Ubuyashiki, _kisatsutai_, dan pengguna Pernapasan Matahari sialan itu…Mereka semua sama. Sama saja seperti Klan Kibutsuji yang busuk luar dalam, sama seperti Dewa-Dewi yang telah mempermainkan kehidupannya layaknya permainan belaka.

Semua manusia sama saja.

(Wajar bukan,

Kalau Muzan menginginkan mereka semua untuk mati?

Setidaknya, Tanjirou di nirwana sana akan mendapatkan teman baru.

.

…Ya, apa yang ia perbuat tidaklah salah.

Semua, semua untuk Tanjirou.

Semua demi Tanjirou.)

* * *

"…Jadi, di sini rupanya…"

Muzan mendongak untuk mendapatkan pemandangan yang lebih jelas. Beberapa meter di hadapannya, terdapat rumah yang dikelilingi oleh pohon. Dari desainnya yang terlihat tua, kualitas kayu yang digunakan sebagai bahan dasar, dan gubuk kecil di samping rumah−keluarga ini telah menempat di sini sejak puluhan tahun silam, dan kemungkinan besar bermatapencaharian sebagai pembuat kayu bakar. Kapak yang menempel di atas alas kayu menjadi bukti.

Lalu, untuk apa Muzan sendiri yang datang ke tempat terpencil seperti itu ditengah musim dingin? Itu karena Muzan mendapat laporan dari bawahannya bahwa keluarga ini memiliki suatu upacara yang gerakannya kurang lebih persis dengan Pernapasan Matahari.

Muzan tidak bisa melupakan penghinaan yang dilakukan oleh pengguna pertama Pernapasan Matahari. Ia tidak bisa menerima bahwa ada ternik pernapasan yang dapat membunuhnya−Muzan tidak sudi dirinya dapat terbunuh semudah itu.

…_Hm, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Muzan meletakkan jemari telunjuk di dagu. _Bunuh mereka sekarang, atau dipantau terlebih dahulu?_

Aneh. Muzan tahu bahwa tidak ada satupun di kediaman tersebut yang dapat melawan kekuatannya, namun instingnya mengatakan untuk tidak gegabah.

Mungkin bila Muzan mengikuti jalan pikir logika, tentu saja lelaki itu tidak akan mendengarkan naluri hatinya dan membunuh mereka semua tanpa ragu. Tetapi, sejak kekalahannya melawan pengguna pertama Pernapasan Matahari, ia mulai belajar untuk mempercayai instingnya dalam menentukan tindakan selanjutnya.

_Hm, aku harus cepat-cepat mengambil keputusan. Kalau sampai cecunguk Ubuyashiki tahu keberadaanku, bisa saja ia menghancurkan rencanaku. Atau mungkin kukirim saja yang lain−hm?_

Muzan tersadar dari pikirannya kala telinganya menangkap langkah kaki beberapa meter di belakangnya. Dari derap langkahnya, jelas orang itu bukan dari _kisetsutai. _Tapi siapa? Apa mungkin dia adalah anak tertua dari keluarga ini, yang kabarnya menggantikan posisi sang Ayah berjualan kayu bakar?

…_Apapun itu, misiku tidak berubah,_ Muzan memejamkan matanya untuk mengubah bentuk pupilnya. _Jangan goyah hanya karena instingku berkata lain. Jika pengguna Pernapasan Matahari masih dibiarkan ada di muka bumi ini, aku tidak akan bisa melupakan penghinaan itu. _

Muzan mengatur ekspresinya sedemikian rupa untuk tidak memberikan kesan mencurigakan. Dirinya yang di petang menuju malam berada di tengah gunung, di tengah musim dingin seperti ini, tentu saja akan menimbulkan kecurigaan di benak awam. Ia memang berencana untuk membantai habis seluruh keluarga di gunung tersebut, tetapi Muzan tidak ingin melakukannya secara terang-terangan.

Ia sudah membentuk skenario untuk melaksanakan aksinya. Cukup berbincang dengan sang anak untuk membujuknya masuk ke kediamannya, menemui seluruh anggota keluarga, lalu bunuh semua.

Mudah dan efisien.

_Akhirnya, Pernapasan Matahari akan hilang sepenuhnya dari sejarah,_ Muzan bisa merasakan darahnya menggebu seiring dengan derap langkah yang mulai mendekat. _Kemari, bocah. Tunjukkan wajah menjijikkanmu dan akan kuantar kau ke nirvana bersama keluargamu!_

Sayup-sayup terlihat sosok manusia perlahan mendekati Muzan. Lelaki itu pun langsung memasang topengnya, menunggu sang empunya datang dan menyadari keberadaannya. Senyum pun mengembang di wajahnya tatkala corak _haori_ anak itu mulai terlihat,

Namun ekspresi Muzan seketika berubah kala wajah dari sosok itu terlihat jelas.

"…Kau−?"

* * *

Kaget.

Bahagia.

Kebingungan.

Muzan tak dapat berpikir apa-apa. Skenario yang ia telah rancang, misi yang ia telah buat, tujuan dari ambisinya, semua lenyap dari otaknya. Lidahnya terasa kelu, seakan ia telah lupa bagaimana cara berbicara. Setiap inci dari tubuhnya, seluruh inderanya, hanya bisa fokus ke satu hal:

_Tanjirou._

Atau lebih tepatnya, lelaki yang berada dihadapannya, yang memiliki penampilan _persis _seperti Tanjirou. Sangat persis, seakan Tanjirou yang ia _kenalcintaisayangi _telah terlahir kembali.

_Tanjirou, Tanjirou, Tanjirou._

Terlahir kembali, untuknya.

_Tanjirou, Tanjirou, Tanjirou, Tanjirou, Tanjirou!_

Untuk Muzan.

_TANJIROU!_

Untuknya seorang.

"Tuan…?" Sang anak (_Tanjirou,_ benaknya berbisik. _Tanjirou, Tanjirou, Tanjirou._) memberikan tatapan khawatir kepada Muzan. "Apa−apa Anda tidak apa-apa…?"

"Kau−"Muzan masih tak dapat berpikir jernih (_Suaranya sama persis. Luka di dahi sama persis. Postur tubuh, warna mata, rambut, semua sama. Tidak salah lagi, anak ini Tanjirou−!_), namun ada satu pertanyaan yang dapat mengalir sempurna ke lidahnya.

"Kau, siapa… namamu?"

"Eh?" Anak itu berkedip bingung, sebelum menjawab,

"Namaku Kamado, Tuan.

.

.

.

Kamado Tanjirou."

.

−_Sudah kuduga. Anak ini Tanjirou. _

_Tanjirou-ku akhirnya telah terlahir kembali. _

Seketika ia terlempar ke suatu memori. Memori yang samar-samar terekam di otaknya, namun jiwa dan raganya ingat betul.

Janjinya dengan sang pujangga.

_Jika, dan hanya jika, Tanjirou terlahir kembali,_

_Apakah Muzan akan menerimanya seperti dahulu?_

Benar. Aku sudah berjanji kepadanya, bukan?

"Tanjirou, ya?" Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ratusan tahun, Muzan tersenyum. Senyuman yang tulus, tanpa ada setitik pun kebencian atau maksud jahat.

"Nama yang bagus."

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Saya Kibutsuji Muzan."

Muzan tidak pernah percaya akan reinkarnasi. Ia tidak pernah menyukai hal-hal yang menyangkut bergantung sepenuhnya kepada takdir, keberuntungan, dan keinginan Tuhan.

Tapi, ia bukanlah seseorang yang akan menyia-nyiakan karunia Tuhan yang terhidang di atas nampan perak.

_Tenang saja, Matahari-ku._

_Untuk kali ini, saya akan menepati janji kita ratusan tahun silam._

"Salam kenal, Tanjirou-kun."

_Kau tahu?  
_

_Kibutsuji Tanjirou terdengar sangat menarik._

* * *

Pada keesokan harinya, keluarga Kamado dilanda kepanikan atas hilangnya kakak tertua secara mendadak. Kakek yang tinggal di kaki gunung berkata bahwa Tanjirou sudah mendaki gunung sejak sore lalu, namun hingga keesokan harinya tidak ada kabar tentangnya.

Keresahan mereka menjadi-jadi kala seorang samurai, atau pemburu _oni _bedasarkan apa yang dia katakan, berkunjung ke kediaman mereka. Giyuu, nama dari sang _kisetsutai_, memberi tahu mereka tentang keberadaan _oni _yang dilaporkan sedang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka.

"Saya tidak ingin menakuti Anda, namun tinggi kemungkinannya Tanjirou dimangsa oleh _oni_."

Adik-adik dari sang kakak pun kelimpungan mencari keberadaannya. Takeo, yang sudah hafal tata letak gunung seperti sang kakak, menyusuri tiap sudut hutan dengan bantuan Nezuko yang memiliki indera tajam untuk mencari jejak Tanjirou. Saudaranya yang lain, seperti Shigeru, Hanako, dan Rokuta turun ke kampung untuk bertanya pada penduduk sekitar. Sang Ibunda tetap menetap di rumah, hanya bisa berdoa kepada Dewa Api supaya anaknya dapat pulang dengan selamat. Giyuu sendiri memilih untuk mengikuti Takeo dan Nezuko dengan alasan keselamatan.

Ketika matahari berada di ujung tombak, Takeo dan Nezuko tidak sengaja menemukan anting hanafuda tergeletak di atas kubangan darah.

"Itu anting yang Ayah berikan kepada Kakak!" pekik Takeo. "Kenapa bisa…?"

Nezuko bergetar sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Aura Kakak berhenti di sini," ujarnya. "Auranya bercampur dengan sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu… Aaah, aku−aku tidak bisa merasakan aura Kakak lagi... Jangan bilang, Kakak telah−…?"

"Tidak mungkin!" hardik Takeo. "Tidak mungkin Kakak sudah tiada! Lihat, mayatnya saja tidak ada! Pasti Kakak dibawa pergi oleh _oni _sialan itu! B-benar kan, Tomioka-san? T-tidak mungkin, 'kan, Kakak saya mati?"

Giyuu sangat ingin berkata bahwa banyak _oni _yang menyantap mangsanya tanpa meninggalkan jejak, namun ia tidak tega. Ia bisa melihat jelas keputusasaan yang terpancar di mata kedua anak tersebut.

Ditambah, Giyuu merasa ada yang aneh dengan tempat kejadian perkara. Mengapa _oni _itu menanggalkan anting-anting tersebut dan membiarkannya tergeletak seperti ini? Baunya pun sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasa ia temui di misi sebelumnya; sedikit lebih amis, dan…berbeda.

Atau mungkin…?

_Aku tidak ingin memberikan mereka harapan palsu, tapi… _Giyuu mengepalkan jemarinya erat.

_Mereka masih ada harapan. _

"Saya tidak tahu ini apa, tapi yang jelas… Ini bukan darah manusia," ucapnya. "Aromanya berbeda, dan saya tidak habis pikir mengapa _oni _tersebut meninggalkan anting ini. Atau mungkin dia punya maksud lain?"

"Itu artinya, Kakak masih hidup 'kan?" Takeo menarik ujung kimono Nezuko. "Kak, Kakak dengar kan? Kak Tanjirou belum mati! Bisa saja dia diculik oleh _oni _tersebut!"

"Atau mungkin dijadikan _oni _olehnya," sambung Giyuu, menarik perhatian dua bersaudara Kamado. "Manusia dapat berubah menjadi _oni _ketika darah mereka terkontaminasi darah _oni_. Bisa saja _oni _itu tidak sengaja mengubah Kakak kalian menjadi _oni_, kemudian membawanya pergi."

"Begitu rupanya… Jadi Kakak disekap oleh para _oni _sialan itu, ya…" Nezuko memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas panjang. Ketika ia membuka mata, terbakar api determinasi menggebu-gebu.

"Tomioka-san, Saya ingin bergabung ke _kisetsutai _dan membebaskan Kakak saya dari sergapan _oni_!"

* * *

"Tanjirou, apakah kau ada di situ?"

"Hm?" Lelaki yang sedang terduduk di sofa itu melirik ke arah sumber suara. Melihat siapa yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu, ia langsung menutup buku yang ia sedang baca dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau ini, sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk memberitahuku dulu sebelum pergi?" Pria yang dipanggil Tanjirou itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal sembari mencubit ujung hidung orang didepannya. "Aku 'kan jadinya khawatir, Muzan-sama. Setidaknya tinggalkan pesan dulu, baru pergi. Apa aku harus tulis di dahimu dulu baru kau ingat?"

Pria itu, Muzan, tertawa melihat sikap jengkel dari lelaki di hadapannya. "Maaf, maaf," ucapnya ringan. "Saya hanya ke kota sebentar untuk memantau perkembangan bisnisku. Lagipula, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan keselamatanku−saya ini makhluk terkuat sepanjang sejarah, masa kalah melawan preman kampung?"

"I-iya sih… Tapi 'kan aku tetap saja khawatir!" Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Tanjirou sebelum ia berujar, "B-bisa saja Muzan-sama tiba-tiba nyasar ke distrik merah lalu digoda oleh para _oiran_… 'Kan aku cemburu…"

_Hnnnnnggg._

Muzan menekan bibirnya hingga membentuk satu garis lurus sembari mencengkeram dadanya.

_Libido jangan naik tolong ini masih terlalu cepat kasihan Tanjirou tapi−hngggggggh._

"Muzan-sama? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sepasang iris merah menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," balas Muzan singkat masih memasang ekspresi yang sama. Realitanya, ia sungguh apa-apa.

Tanjirou menatap kelakuan aneh Muzan dengan bingung lalu memasang wajah ngambek. "Kalau Muzan-sama tidak mau jujur, lebih baik aku pergi menemui Kokushibou-san saja. Hmph!"

Ia pun memalingkan wajah dan hendak pergi ke arah lain. Belum sempat dirinya mengambil satu langkah, sepasang tangan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan erat. Wajah Tanjirou seketika memerah saat merasakan wajah Muzan yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Jangan begitu, Tanjirou," bisik Muzan tepat di telinganya. Secara perlahan lelaki itu mengaitkan jemarinya dengan Tanjirou. "Saya yang cemburu nantinya."

Muzan menempelkan kedua bibirnya sesaat di daun telinga Tanjirou dan melanjutkan,

"Kau tahu bukan, kalau saya cemburu jadinya bagiamana?"

"~~~~!" Kalimat Muzan seakan menyetrum sekujur tubuh Tanjirou, menghantarkannya sesaat ke euforia dan kakinya pun terasa lemas. Muzan tersenyum bangga tatkala lelaki di dalam dekapannya luluh lantak.

"Muzan-sama curang," ujar Tanjirou lemah. "Kau tahu telingaku sangat sensitif…"

"Kau tahu peribahasa _'all is fair in love and war'_, bukan? Tentu saja aku akan berbuat curang untuk mendapatkanmu, sayang."

"~~~~~~! M-Muzan-sama, tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama seperti itu! Kau membuatku malu!"

"Untuk apa malu? Bukannya di sini hanya ada kita berdua saja?"

"M-Muzan-samaaa!"

_Aaah,_ Muzan menghela napas kala kedua pipinya dicubit oleh dua tangan nakal.

_Anak ini benar-benar imut._

* * *

Muzan tidak menyesal sama sekali telah menculik Tanjirou dan menjadikannya _oni _kala ia di bawah alam sadar. Ia bahkan menghapus seluruh ingatannya hingga anak itu hanya bisa mengingat namanya sendiri−Tanjirou, dan menggantikannya dengan pecahan memori mengenai momen bersamanya dengan Muzan.

Ia tak perlu membuat Tanjirou mengingat seluruh memori terdahulunya−Muzan tidak ingin Tanjirou lambat laun mengingat perlakukan keji keluarga Kibutsuji kepada dirinya, atau pun menyadari bahwa memori yang ia punya bukan berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

Baginya, yang terpenting adalah perasaan Tanjirou yang tulus mencintainya. Selain itu, Muzan tidak peduli mau ada atau pun tidak.

Muzan ingin membuat memori baru bersamanya. Memori yang terlepas dari campur tangan Tuhan, terlepas dari status mereka yang menarik keduanya ke lingkaran setan. Memori yang terbentuk di atas realita waktu, dan terukir di benak keduanya.

Semua karena Tanjirou,

Semua demi Tanjirou.

Muzan memandang penuh cinta kala sepasang mata merah bertuliskan 'Upper Moon Zero" membalas tatapannya dengan kehangatan yang tak pernah berubah, walau ratusan tahun telah bergulir.

Benar. Kehangatan inilah yang telah lama hilang, dan kini Muzan berhasil mendapatkannya kembali.

Ia melirik pembatas buku yang Tanjirou sisipkan di bukunya dan tersenyum.

Semanggi berdaun empat.

Keberuntungan selalu berada di pihaknya.

.

.

.

(Jauh di lubuk hati terdalam, Muzan merasa tekadnya untuk mencari bakung lelabah biru kini terdengar tidak semenarik dulu lagi.

Pasalnya, sekarang ia sudah mempunyai mataharinya sendiri−persis di dalam jangkauan tangannya.

Jika, dan hanya jika, Tanjirou yang meminta,

Membasmi seluruh pasukan _oni_-nya sendiri pun Muzan tidak masalah. Selama Tanjirou masih berada dalam dekapannya, ia tak peduli bila kiamat terjadi di detik itu pula.

Semua karena Tanjirou.

Semua demi Tanjirou.

Semua, semua untuk Tanjirou.)

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pertama-tama, tidak. Saya tidak _stan _canon!Muzan, apalagi di chapter baru-baru ini. Saya masih membuka jasa tampol Muzan kok, tenang saja.

Kenapa saya membuat fic MuzanTan dengan Muzan menjadi Bucin Tanjidor level Max kaya gini? Yah, karena 1) saya terpincut oleh art buatan tamago di twitter yang penuh akan MuzanTan, dan god I want to kiss their feet so bad, like, its so damn good yo? I'm obsessed with their fanart? Like? m? dan 2) saya menganut Harem Tanjidor. Harem Tanjidor adalah jalan ninjaku.

Saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas pemilihan kata yang terkesan… euwh, menurut saya, pasal saya benar-benar sudah lama tidak menulis fanfic memakai Bahasa Ibunda sejak… IDK. Dah lama beud boi, ampe kadang lupa gaya penulisan indo kaya gimana. Saya beneran bolak-balik google translate saking lupa arti kata yang saya sering pakai itu apa.

Maafkan juga jika ada kata-kata yang susunannya aneh/typos, kadang saya suka ngelindur sambil nulis ginian. Maafkan hamba, puan. Saya hanyalah sebuah kentang yang berusaha untuk menghibur diri dengan penpiknya yang halunya tidak kentara.

I might or might not will make an English version of this fanfic, when I have a will to do it. I am still in state of shock looking at how many words this fic have, since I made this in span of less than one week. Am I that thirsty for good ol OOC!Muzan x Tanjirou? Heck yea I do.

Teriakkan apapun yang ada di benak kalian di kolom review, dan saya pasti akan membalasnya dengan antusias.

((May or may not will make SaneTan. Seriously, this pairing needs more attention too! :( )))


	2. Bonus

Ooh, aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu. Kau _oni _baru ya? Baumu masih seperti kencur. Hahahahaha.

Seram, seram. Ooh, aku takut, hahahaha. Tenang, tenang. Aku hanya menggodamu.

…

Hei, kau sudah dengar rumor terbaru? Katanya–…

–Oi, oi, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Tidak sopan, tahu. Mentang-mentang kau _oni _baru, jangan seenaknya bersikap seperti itu. Aku ini _senpai_-mu tahu! Mau aku bunuh, ya?

…

Oh, kau tidak tahu? _Oni_ tentu saja suka bergosip! Kau pikir hanya karena kita berhenti menjadi manusia, kebiasaan kita akan berubah? Konyol! Dengar ya, ghibah itu merupakan budaya universal tiap makhluk intelektual di muka bumi. Hanya orang-orang konyol yang tidak tahu kenikmatan dunia, dan percayalah, merekalah orang-orang yang selalu akan mati pertama!

Dengar ya, tidak ada yang salah dengan menyukai gosip! Dengan gosip, kita bisa membantu 'lelaki itu' mengendus pergerakan _kisetsutai_, menjatuhkan _oni _yang keterlaluan bangsatnya, dan mendapatkan informasi secara cuma-cuma! Karena itu, kalau kau mau menjadi seseorang yang berguna untuk 'lelaki itu', kau harus membuka kupingmu dengan tiap kabar burung yang beredar. Jangan menjadi _oni _bodoh nan lamban yang bahkan bocah umur lima tahun bisa membunuhmu. Kau ingin menjadi seperti mereka, _oni _baru kampret?

Tidak? Bagus.

Bagaimana? Kau masih mau mendengar gosipnya atau tidak? Jangan buang waktuku, sialan.

…

O-hoo, sekarang kau tertarik. Hmph, dasar. Untung saja aku masih toleran, kalau tidak sudah kubunuh kau sedari tadi.

Ya, ya. Aku akan memberitahu kau, tapi jangan selak, oke?

Jadi begini. Katanya ada _oni_ baru yang masuk ke jenjang _juunikizui, _dan ranking-nya _jogen_! Bayangkan–oni bau kencur langsung masuk _jogen_. Aku saja waktu pertama kali menjadi _oni _tidak ada bedanya dengan babi liar.

Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih mengejutkan? Rankingnya nol! Gila, aku tidak bisa membayangkan sekuat apa _oni _itu, sampai-sampai 'lelaki itu' membuat ranking baru. Memang beda ya, orang-orang yang menjadi _oni _oleh darah 'lelaki itu'.

Hah? Oh, aku lupa. Ya, katanya begitu. Ia dijadikan _oni _oleh 'lelaki itu' secara pribadi. Aaah, aku benar-benar iri. Melihat 'lelaki itu' secara langsung saja tidak pernah. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

…

Hm? Apa-apaan ini? Kau terdengar sangat tertarik dengan_ jogen _baru kita. Jangan bilang… kau kepincut ya? Hanya dengan informasi seminim itu?

Hahaha! Bercanda, bercanda. Tapi hanya untuk wanti-wanti saja, jangan serius kepincut dengannya. Katanya, _oni _itu punyanya 'lelaki itu'.

Iya, dalam artian seksual. _Oni _itu kekasihnya 'lelaki itu'.

Lho, kok kaget begitu? _Oni _bisa jatuh cinta tahu, walau banyak yang terlalu…sinting cara pengekspresiannya. Hm… kalau contoh terburuknya ya macam _jogen _ranking dua–kau tahu kebiasaannya hanya mau memakan perempuan. Katanya 'sih karena cinta. Katanya. Kau hati-hati juga kalau dekat-dekat dengannya. Bisa-bisa kau dimangsa.

Tapi, ah, kudengar dia pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia–benar-benar jatuh cinta, sampai ia bahkan tidak sudi untuk memakannya. Tidak tahu 'sih, benar atau tidak. Lagipula dia sudah hidup jauh lebih lama ketimbang kita, jadi siapa yang tahu?

Ya, ya. Kembali ke topik awal. Hmm, biar mudah, kita panggil _jogen _ranking nol itu dengan nama lain saja. Kau ada saran?

…

Kembang desa? Hahaha! Karena dia berhasil menggaet pemimpin kita, ya? Aku suka humormu, bocah!

Hm, hm, hm. Sampai mana aku tadi? Aaah, gosip tentang si kembang desa ini sedang panas-panasnya. Hampir semua membicarakan tentangnya!

Yah, tapi wajar sih. Baru saja jadi _oni, _sudah menjadi _jogen. _Pula ia gaet hati pemimpin kita yang dinginnya bak badai salju!

Kudengar si kembang desa ini benar-benar manis lho, baik hati pula. Aku tidak bercanda. Bahkan si _kagen _ranking 5, _oni _laba-laba, tobat main rumah-rumahan setelah bertemu si kembang desa. Tidak perlu lagi karena aku sudah punya kakak yang asli, begitu dia bilang waktu ditanya. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, rupanya! Lucu sekali!

…

…

Benar juga. Apa jangan-jangan si kembang desa inkarnasi dari Kichijōten? Atau mungkin utusannya? Hmmm, kalau benar, berarti ini adalah awal dari era kejayaan _oni_. Karena Dewi telah memberkati kita. Hahahahaha!

…

…

…

Tapi ya…

Aku jujur sangat penasaran dengan si kembang desa, lho.

Semua _oni _yang pernah bertemu dengannya hampir tidak pernah merutukinya dengan penuh kebencian. Kalau pun terdengar seperti sedang merutuki si kembang desa, entah mengapa lebih terasa _oni _itu sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Matanya penuh akan kehangatan, mereka bilang. Hangat, sangat hangat membuat mereka tanpa sadar berderai airmata. Si kembang desa tak pernah pilih kasih–mau gila, tidak kompeten, lemah, kuat, tidak enak dilihat, semua diberikan kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang tidak kentara.

Seperti – apa yang dia bilang kemarin? Oh, benar – Bunda Maria.

…

Siapa Bunda Maria itu? Heh, mana aku tahu. Aku hanya mengutip kalimat _oni _lain. Katanya ia figur besar dari agama negara antah-berantah, entah darimana orang-orang tahu itu.

Lagipula terdengar bagus, bukan? Seperti Bunda Maria. Haha, jauh lebih unik ketimbang Buddha dan lain-lain!

…

…

Lucu juga ya, _oni _seperti kita begini masih bisa merasakan perasaan muluk-muluk. Konyol.

…

Ah… Tapi, kalau 'lelaki itu' masih bisa… Bukankah berarti kita diperbolehkan?

…

Hahaha. Tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku hanya becanda.

…

…

…

Hei,

Diam-diam kau ingin bertemu dengannya juga, bukan? Si kembang desa ini. Sudahlah, jangan mencoba untuk berbohong.

Tapi ingat ya, jangan sampai kau kepincut dengannya. Aku tidak peduli kau mau bilang ia sangat cantik, baik hati atau apalah itu.

_Jogen _ranking nol itu milik pemimpin kita. Milik 'lelaki itu'. Kabarnya 'lelaki itu' sangat protektif dengan si kembang desa, sampai-sampai mencari makan pun 'lelaki itu' sendiri yang mencarinya. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar diperlakukan bak putri raja.

Tapi ya, namanya juga cinta. Tentu saja pemimpin kita akan memanjakannya.

Makanya, lalau kau masih mau hidup, jangan banyak gaya. Siapa tahu nanti kau akan bertemu dengan si kembang desa kalau umurmu masih panjang.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Oi, kau sudah mau pergi? Ah, pasti kau ingin mencari mangsanya.

Hah? Aku? Ah, tidak. Aku sedang merasa malas hari ini entah mengapa. Kau saja sana sendiri.

…sebenarhnya aku ingin melihat festival di desa sebelah…Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak ngomong apa-apa! Dasar bocah bau kencur, mau tahu urusan orang lain saja!

…

Tapi kalau mau mencari sekitar sini, hati-hati. Kudengar di sekitar sini ada _kisetsutai _yang kuat. Katanya dia sering berpatroli tanpa menggunakan seragamnya, jadi kita tidak tahu pasti.

Ciri-cirinya… tunggu, aku ingat-ingat dulu. Kalau tidak salah…

Dia perempuan, rambutnya berpita merah muda, lalu–

Gadis itu beranting _hanafuda _seperti…

…

…

…mu.

…

…

…

…

_Ah._

* * *

To make things convenient, let's just assume that the demon was a 'way to careless' one. Y'kno, that type of demon who are quick to make assumption and put themselves in danger way too soon.

Jujur saya shock lho, melihat respon positif dari fic Kibutan self-indulgent ini. Circle saya nggak ada yang suka kibutan, jadi saya syedi :( Terimakasih karena telah membaca dan menyukai fanfiksi ini, saya sangat terharu! Review dari kalian semua adalah penyemangat hidup saya :')


End file.
